


Cold Nights by a Warm Fire

by canadianfangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Everyone's alive, F/M, Post Series-Finale, They're all alive, and happy, because fuck jroth, heart to heart, no one is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianfangirl/pseuds/canadianfangirl
Summary: There were few things in this world that Clarke Griffin knew to be true.First; She loves her friends, her family, more than anything, and she would protect them to her dying breath.Second; She would spend the rest of her life honouring those she lost.Third; Having another person shoved into your head really sucks.And Fourth; She hates the cold.Its the first snowfall since The Last War, and Clarke is trying to best to hide the fact that she is cold from everyone around her. But someone notices, because of course he does.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin and Eric Jackson (background mention), Clarke Griffin and Madi Griffin (background), The Blake Siblings (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Cold Nights by a Warm Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I came up with this idea the other day while I was trying not to freeze at my bus stop. This is post-series finale, but VERY canon-divergent. I saw a fic somewhere that had the Eligius crew save Bellamy, and that idea has been living in my head rent-free since I read it, so as far as I am concerned that is what happened. Everything else happned the same, the whole test and everything, but instead of it just being a small group that came back, it was most of the human race. SpaceKru, WonKru, most of Sanctum and the COG's, and Madi (obviously).
> 
> Anyway, Fuck JRoth and what he did to Bob and Eliza, and enjoy ;)

There were few things in this world that Clarke Griffin knew to be true. 

First; She loves her friends, her family, more than anything, and she would protect them to her dying breath. 

Second; She would spend the rest of her life honouring those she lost. 

Third; Having another person shoved into your head really sucks. 

And Fourth; She hates the cold. 

Ever since she was a child, Clarke Griffin has despised the cold. Wells and Jackson always used to tease her for it when she was younger, always bundled up in blankets and heavy sweaters. At least on the Ark it was manageable. 

But The Ground was a different story. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few months since their “adventure” on Bardo. Most of the human race had collectively decided not to Transcend, Clarke and Bellamy had mended their broken bridge, and peace was something that was finally within reach. Sure people still had their differences, but Clarke was no longer the only one playing peacekeeper. They had even built a giant cabin on the beach, filled with furniture and a fireplace, big enough for everyone to have their own space. Everything was looking up. 

And then the first snowfall happened. 

Everyone was excited, mainly because most of them had never seen a snowfall before, having lived in space most of their lives.

Clarke however, had seen a snowfall, and knew what came with it. 

The cold. 

Echo said it felt like home to her, she had missed the cold. Octavia has said it reminded her of the picture books Bellamy used to sneak to her when they were younger. Jackson and Miller enjoyed cuddling by a fire. Madi loved making snow angels, and having snowball fights with Luca and Rex. Even Picasso was enjoying the snow, but not Clarke. 

Clarke was just cold. 

She never complained, never said a word about it. She didn’t want anyone to feel bad, or sorry for her. She just wanted everyone to be happy, and enjoy themselves. They deserved that much. 

Jackson had noticed obviously, he had known Clarke since she was eleven. He threw her sympathetic looks from the other side of the living room, as she bundled up under furs and coats. 

Madi had noticed too, she would cuddle up into Clarke’s side on the really cold nights, and even made her hot teas on the especially cold nights. 

No one else really seemed to notice though. Except for Bellamy. 

Of course Bellamy noticed, he was practically versed in all things Clarke Griffin. In all of her subtle changes, and the nuances that made her, her. He didn’t notice it immediately, but he had noticed the small changes. How she seemed to wrap around herself more, and sit as close to the fire as she possibly could without drawing attention. How she held the hot teas and soups Madi would make her, as if they were a lifeline.

It really hit him though when he saw her one very early morning. 

He had gotten up in the wee hours of the night, long before the sun came up, nightmares keeping him awake. He couldn’t stare at the shadows on the wall anymore, or he would start going crazy. He had decided to get himself something warm to drink, because as he was slowly coming to find out, he wasn’t a huge fan of the cold either. 

He was halfway down the stairs when he saw her. The couch was pushed in front of the fire, and she was curled into a ball under as many furs and blankets as she could find. He wouldn’t have even known she was there, if it wasn’t for the pile of blonde hair peeking out at the top. 

He stifled a laugh, as he approached her quietly. It was a rare opportunity to find Clarke with her guard down. He slowly snuck behind her, desperately trying not to make a sound, until he was right behind her. “SURPRISE!” He loudly whispered as he grabbed her shoulders. 

“AH!” Clarke flinched, as she turned around, causing Bellamy to start laughing. 

“Bellamy!” She removed one of her arms from her blanket cocoon, and whacked him on the arm, which just made him laugh more, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Bellamy’s laughs slowly ceased, as he walked around the couch, “A lot actually. But that was just too funny.”

Clarke buried her arm back into her blankets, “Oh shut up. What are you even doing up?”

Bellamy sat down beside her, “I could ask you the same thing,” he grabbed one of the few blankets that she wasn’t using and threw it over his lap. 

Clarke turned to stare at him, “I asked you first.”

“Well I asked you second.” Bellamy stared right back at her, “Don’t play this game with me Clarke. I grew up with Octavia, I will win.”

Clarke scoffed, and rolled her eyes, turning back to the fire, “It’s nothing, I just…”

“Couldn’t sleep?” Bellamy finished. 

Clarke slowly nodded, “Yeah.”

“Nightmares?”

“Yeah.”

Bellamy turned to look at the fire himself, watching the way the flames danced, “Yeah, same here. Didn’t help that I was cold, which speaking of,” he turned to look at her again, “What’s going on here?” 

Clarke turned to look at him, her blue eyes sparkling in the fire’s light, “What do you mean?”

Bellamy gestured to her, “Clarke, you’re wearing almost every blanket in the house.”

Clarke looked down at her blanket ball, “I’m not going to lie, I legitimately forgot that I was bundled up like this.”

Bellamy laughed again, draping his arm over the back of the couch, “I don’t know if that makes it better or worse.”

“You are really getting on my nerves right now, you know that?” She glared at him. 

“Yeah, well I’m your best friend, so I think I get a pass.” 

“No, the fact that you are my best friend makes it even worse.”

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“What question?”

Bellamy laughed again, shaking his head, “What’s up with the blanket burrito Clarke?”

Clarke just shrugged, at least he thought she did cause he couldn’t really tell, “It’s nothing.”

“Clarke.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Clarke.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Clarke.”

“There’s nothing you can do.”

“Clarke.”

“FINE! I’m cold okay!” She turned to look at him, “I am absolutely, positively, freezing fucking cold.” Clarke let out a sigh, “I haven’t said anything because I didn’t want anyone to feel bad for me while they’re all enjoying the snow. But I hate it. I hate the cold!”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows, “Clarke,” he started. 

“Don’t. Don’t start with that sympathetic Bellamy voice, and that look that could melt ice. Just let me have my moment okay?”

Bellamy chuckled to himself, and shook his head. A pleasant silence overtook the room as he got to his feet, and left the room. 

Clarke curled in on herself a bit more, hugging her knees tighter under the blankets. She just wanted the cold to go away. Ever since the first snowfall, the cold had seemed to settle itself in her bones, making itself a home there, and it had not gone away since. 

Bellamy came into her line of vision once more, two steaming mugs in his hand, “You’re going to have to unburrow yourself there Clarke.”

She sighed, “You didn’t have to do that,” she smiled as she pushed some of the blankets off of her and reached out for the mug. 

Bellamy bit back a smile, but slowly he started to laugh once more, and he had to look down at the ground. 

“Oh what now?” Clarke asked, as she wrapped her hands around the mug. 

Bellamy beamed as he looked back up at her, “Is that my jacket?” 

Clarke looked down at herself, blushing as she made the realization that she was, still in fact, wearing Bellamy’s jacket. “Uh, yeah.” She looked back up at him, “I just put it on when I came downstairs. It was the first thing I saw.” 

Bellamy chuckled as he sat back down, closer to her this time than before, “Looks good on you,” he commented, as he slowly started to sip on his tea. 

“Oh shut up.” Clarke pushed the blanket off of her shoulders, as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

She took a large sip of her tea, and quickly grimaced. She sniffed the drink, took another sip, and then quickly looked at Bellamy, who was biting back a grin. “Is there moonshine in this?”

Bellamy didn’t look at her, as he took another sip from his mug, “Maybe.”

Clarke turned fully on the couch to look at him, blankets falling off of her, “Bellamy Blake, did you put Monty and Jasper’s moonshine in this?”

Bellamy snorted, and shrugged, “Jasper always said it helped warm him up.” Clarke hit him on the arm again, “OW!” He turned to look at her, enjoying the fact that she was smiling despite herself, “If I get a bruise there, I’m blaming you.”

Clarke laughed, “Well it serves you right for spiking my drink!” She took another large sip, cause it really was helping.

“Oh calm down Clarke, a little bit of moonshine in the morning isn’t gonna kill you.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “You are unbelievable, you know that?”

Bellamy looked at her, challengingly, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Look down Clarke.”

“What?” 

Bellamy turned his whole body to face her, “Look down.”

Clarke slowly looked down at her lap, a slow realization taking over her. She wasn’t cold anymore. For the first time since snow had hit the ground, she wasn’t cold. The ice in her bones had slowly melted away, and she hadn’t even realized it. “No blankets,” she whispered. 

“No blankets,” Bellamy whispered back. 

Clarke was bewildered, “I didn’t even realize I wasn’t that cold anymore.”

“When was the last time you let yourself relax?”

She looked up at him, and was shocked to find how close they actually were. “What?” His eyes were searching hers, as though he was looking for the answer to the universe. 

“Clarke you have been on edge since we all came back, what is going on?”

Clarke shrugged, wrapping Bellamy’s jacket around herself, “It’s nothing.”

Bellamy shook his head, “Don’t start that again Clarke.”

“Bellamy, I promise it’s nothing.”

“You’re really going to start that again.”

“What do you want from me Bellamy?” 

“I want you to be honest!”

“I feel guilty, okay!” 

Bellamy paused, he reached forward slowly and grabbed her hand, “Why?”

Clarke was quiet for a moment, looking down at Bellamy’s hand sitting over hers, “After the tester told me that I couldn’t Transcend because of what I did to Cadogan during the test, they told me that Transcendence was a choice, and that you had all chosen to come back.”

“Yeah, and?”

Clarke sniffed and looked up, away from Bellamy’s searching eyes, “I just can’t help but feel like you guys came back, and gave up eternal happiness for me.” A few tears fell from her eyes, and Bellamy quickly reached out to wipe them away, resting his hand on her cheek. She leaned into the touch slightly.

“Hey, no,” He pushed himself closer to her, gently rubbing his thumb against her cheek, “That is not eternal happiness, okay? That was some City of Light, ALIE crap, and the fact that I couldn’t see that, is insane. We all came back because we all knew what our eternal happiness was.”

“And what is it?” Clarke asked quietly, still leaning into his hand, the cold completely forgotten.

“It’s spending the rest of our lives together, with our family. We are our eternal happiness.”

Clarke smiled as she began to cry again, “You have a way with words, Bellamy Blake.”

“So I have been told,” He took the forgotten tea from Clarke’s hand, and placed both of their drinks on the ground as he pulled her into a tight hug, “Come here,” he whispered.

Clarke wrapped herself around him, reveling in his warmth, and silently cried, “I’m gonna get your shirt wet,” She said as she nuzzled herself into his chest.

Bellamy laughed, the sound reverberating into Clarke and warming her to the core, “I think I’ll survive.” He rested his head on top of hers, content to stay where they were.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madi came bounding down the stairs a few hours after the sun came up, “Clarke?” She yelled out into the cabin. “Clarke, are you down here?” She walked further into the living room, but stopped when she noticed the out of place couch in front of the now dead fireplace.

She moved forward slowly, but she stopped and smiled at the sight before her. 

“Madi!” Murphy yelled, as he came down the stairs, “Whatcha looking at there, kid?”

“SHH! You’ll wake them up!” Madi shushed Murphy as he came closer.

“Wake who u-OH!” Murphy couldn’t help but smile as he saw two of his best friends cuddled up together, asleep on the couch, “Well it’s about damn time.” He whispered.

“What do you mean?” Madi asked, as she picked up one of the many blankets, and tucked it over the sleeping pair.

“I mean, ever since Bellamy and Echo broke up, that man went straight back to pining after Clarke,” Murphy laughed as he grabbed the mugs from off the floor. He took a quick sip from one, and laughed at the kickback it had, as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Well I can tell you right now, that she never stopped pining over him,” Madi said as she followed Murphy to the kitchen. 

Murphy laughed as he placed the mugs in the sink, and turned to look at the small child he had grown so fond of, “Well then, hopefully, this helps them get their heads out of their asses.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Madi said, as she sat on one of the stools by the counter. “Now is it just me, or are you cold?”


End file.
